In modern lighting systems, multiple lighting devices (e.g., luminaires) are often implemented in proximity. For example, luminaires (e.g., lighting fixtures, bulbs, lamps, modules, etc.) are common lighting devices to provide illumination in buildings or other circumstances. If luminaires or components of a luminaire (e.g., a bulb, tube or module light sources) are near each other and sensors (e.g., for detecting ambient light, motion, temperature, etc.) are embedded in the luminaires, interference may occur among the luminaires, and may cause feedback loops that result in incorrect sensor readings and/or flickers that make users uncomfortable.
Various lighting systems may have interference among luminaires in proximity. FIG. 1 depicts an example diagram showing a luminaire fixture where interference may occur among multiple tube lamps. FIG. 2 depicts an example diagram showing a tracking lighting fixture where interference may occur among multiple lamps.